Heartbeat
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: "Setelah 4th berpisah, kini kita bertemu kembali. Kau berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan sangat pengertian. Tapi, kenapa selama satu bulan ini kita berdua harus tinggal di bawah atap yang sama?"/ Hari-hari Sakura dipenuhi dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Apa jadinya jika sepasang manusia berbeda gender tinggal bersama tanpa sebuah ikatan kekasih, melainkan hanya sebatas sahabat.
1. Chapter 1

"**Apa suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi?"**

"**Pasti kita akan bertemu lagi."**

"**Janji?"**

"**Janji!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**HEARTBEAT © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Heartbeat [Chapter 1]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~4 Years Later~~**

**o*o**

**-At School-**

"Hei... Sakura! Musim panas nanti kau ada rencana apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau belajar, sebentar lagi ujian masuk Universitas," Jawab Sakura santai dan terkesan cuek.

"Heee? Kau mau belajar selama liburan musim panas nanti? Kau itu membosankan sekali!" Ejek salah satu teman Sakura –Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Musim panas tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali." Lagi-lagi Sakura menjawab dengan cuek dan ogah-ogahan.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada rencana mau liburan, Sakura-chan? Ke pantai misalnya. Kau tidak pulang ke kampung halamanmu, Konoha?" Gadis ketiga di sana ganti yang bertanya pada Sakura –Hinata.

"Tidak," Jawab Sakura tanpa menatap Hinata.

Ke dua gadis yang sedari tadi bergantian bertanya pada Sakura mulai terlihat kesal. Mereka berdua cenderung berisik dan bersemangat –mungkin ini lebih cenderung pada sifat Ino, sedangkan Sakura terkenal sebagai gadis yang sangat cuek dan pendiam.

"Bisa tidak kau sedikit menghilangkan sifatmu itu, Sakura?"

"Ha? Sifat apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti –masih tetap tak menatap pada si penanya.

"Uuukh! Sifatmu yang cuek dan tidak peduli itu! Dasar!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sifatku itu?"

"Karena sifatmu itu, kau susah didekati! Makanya selama kita SMA tidak ada yang mau jadi pacarmu!"

"Ha? Aku kok yang tidak mau pacaran dengan mereka. Lagi pula, bagus kan jika tidak ada yang mau jadi pacarku. Anak laki-laki di sekolah ini tidak ada satupun yang menarik. Aku juga tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menolak mereka kalau ada yang nembak aku," Jawab Sakura membela sifatnya.

"Heehh... Jangan bilang kau masih menunggu 'orang itu'?"

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah memerahnya dan memandang pada dua temannya itu.

"Eeeeh? Benarkah kau masih menunggu 'orang itu'? Aku tidak percaya! Sakura, kau sudah menunggunya selama empat tahun! Belum tentu orang itu juga menunggumu," Bentak Ino.

"Eeeh? Benarkah itu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Dadanya berdebar dengan cepat.

Siswa-siswi yang berjalan melewati tempat Sakura dan ke dua temannya terheran-heran melihat wajah merona Sakura. Hal tersebut sangatlah mustahil! Sakura, siswi yang terkenal dengan wajah datar juga sifatnya yang cuek. Hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dan tiba-tiba saja, hari ini mereka melihat wajah Sakura tengah merona dan tampak malu-malu. Sontak, para siswa yang melihat sedikit terpesona dan terheran-heran.

Karena menyadari bahwa sekarang ini Sakura tengah menjadi pemandangan langka, reflek... Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan dari isi kelasnya.

"EEEEEEHHHH?" Teriak ke dua teman Sakura bersama –Ino dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-At Sakura's House-**

"Eh? Pintunya tidak terkunci. Apa aku lupa menguncinya tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah ya?" Sakura memasuki rumahnya. Setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa lampu dapur menyala?" karena penasaran, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan memasuki dapur untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa lampu dapur menyala. "Apa Ayah dan Ibu datang?" Gumam Sakura.

"Sudah pulang? Okaeri!" Sambut suara berat seorang pria dari dapur setelah kehadiran Sakura disadari.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia menyapukan penglihatannya ke seluruh isi dapur. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat seseorang di dalam dapurnya sedang memakai celemek masaknya sambil memegang salah satu alat masak. Reflek, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Si—siapa kau?!" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Eh... Aku—" Belum sempat laki-laki itu menjawab, Sakura sudah memotong dengan tuduhannya.

"–Kau pasti pencuri kan?! Atau kau buronan yang tengah menumpang di sini untuk bersembunyi! HEEEH! SIAPA KAU?! Jangan macam-macam padaku! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!" Ancam Sakura.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya. Dengan cepat, Sakura meraih gagang telepon rumah yang ada di samping ranjangnya dan segera memencet nomor kepolisian.

Tuuuuuut –

"Halo, Kantor polisi!" Ucap Sakura setelah nada tunggu tersebut berhenti.

"**Ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"** Tanya suara di seberang.

"Ya, Tolong aku! Di rumahku ada pen—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gagang teleponnya telah direbut paksa oleh pemilik tangan besar yang berada di belakangnya. Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Heh! Berikan!" Teriak Sakura. Ia melompat-lompat meraih gagang telepon yang berada di atasnya, karena lelaki itu mengangkat gagang telepon itu ke atas untuk menghindari Sakura yang berusaha merebut kembali telepon itu.

"Tidak akan ku berikan! Kau tega sekali padaku, Sakura-chan!" Tolak lelaki tersebut setengah merengek.

Sakura tercengang lelaki asing di depannya ini mengenalnya. Ia tidak lagi berusaha menggapai gagang telepon yang masih di pegang orang di depannya ini. Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia duduk di ranjangnya sedangkan orang asing tersebut menaruh gagang telepon Sakura pada telepon. Lelaki itu berjongkok di depan Sakura yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kita saling kenal?" Tanya Sakura beruntun pada lelaki asing itu.

Orang asing itu tersenyum lembut lalu membelai rambut Sakura, "Eh... Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku, Sakura-chan?"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku! Memangnya siapa kau?" Ucap Sakura sembari menepis tangan orang asing itu dari kepalanya.

"Hmm... kita kan pernah berjanji untuk bertemu lagi," Jawab lelaki di depan Sakura –masih dengan senyum lembut.

"Ha? Janji?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Iya! Janji," Jawabnya.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku berjanji! Masa' kau juga sih yang lupa, Sakura-chan?"

"Janji apa? Aku yang menyuruhmu berjanji? Memangnya kita saling mengenal?" Tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan lelaki asing itu.

"Iya! Kau kan menyuruhku berjanji untuk bertemu lagi!"

"Eh? Memangnya kapan itu? Kok aku tidak ingat." Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi. "Ha? Tidak mungkin! Kau..." Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya, kita berjanji empat tahun lalu."

Seketika setelah lelaki itu mengucapkan bahwa mereka telah berjanji empat tahun yang lalu untuk bertemu kembali, Sakura menunduk dalam.

Berarti tidak salah lagi, Sakura! Dialah orang yang kau tunggu itu!

"Na... ruto?" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca memandang lelaki di depannya itu.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia terseyum lebih lebar. Ia lega karena Sakura sudah mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Ta—tapi... Kenapa kau ada di rumahku?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Oh... Itu! Mulai hari ini sampai satu tahun ke depan, aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu!" Jawab Naruto riang. "Eh... Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Ayo makan dulu!" Naruto berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam mencerna jawaban dari Naruto.

'A—apa? Tinggal bersama selama satu tahun ke depan? Tinggal bersama? Berdua saja?' Batin Sakura tak percaya.

Dadanya berdebar-debar semakin keras. Ia tidak percaya. Orang yang selama empat tahun ini telah ia tunggu, kini sudah kembali. Dan sekarang mereka akan tinggal bersama. Berdua saja! Itu artinya mereka akan sering bertemu. Entah apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini, ia harus senang atau malah sebaliknya.

"Kalau tiba-tiba begini... Aku belum siap," Ucap Sakura menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam pada ke dua lututnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Luhan EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Wassalamu'alaikum.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang kau tunggu selama ini datang dan akan tinggal serumah denganmu?"**

"**Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati jika itu terjadi padaku."**

"**Bagaimana perasaanmu?"**

"**Bahagia."**

"**Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena aku juga bahagia."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**HEARTBEAT © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Heartbeat [Chapter 2]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-Normal Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana masakanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar setelah Sakura mencoba masakannya.

"Enak," Jawab gadis itu tanpa memandang orang yang bertanya.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Menyantap makan malam yang sebelumnya telah dibuat oleh Naruto.

Tidak banyak perbincangan di antara mereka.

Sakura hanya berbicara jika Naruto menanyainya sesuatu –misalnya tadi tentang masakannya. Selebihnya, mereka hanya diam sambil tetap menyantap makanan yang telah tersaji.

"Aku sudah selasai. Terimakasih makanannya," Ucap Sakura yang telah menyelesaikan makannya.

Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya, menuju ke tempat cucian piring dengan membawa serta piring bekas makanannya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Susu?" Tanya Naruto, setelah Sakura kembali ke meja makan dan meletakkan segelas susu putih di samping piring Naruto.

"Kau sudah tidak suka minum susu?" Sakura bertanya balik pada Naruto. Ia telah kembali duduk di bangku meja makan yang berseberangan dengan posisi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku masih menyukainya, tak ku sangka saja kalau kamu masih mengingatnya."

Naruto mulai meneguk susu tersebut hingga tersisa setengah gelas.

"Ya, aku masih mengingatnya..." Sakura terdiam.

Mana mungkin aku tak mengingatnya, itu 'kan kesukaanmu, lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto tak membuka suaranya lagi, ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, tangan kanannya menyangga wajahnya.

Ia mulai memperhatikan apa saja dari lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin dewasa," Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang telah ia perjuangkan agar terdengar datar, dalam hati, Sakura tengah menahan gejolak emosi saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Naruto tersenyum –kembali memandang Sakura.

"Usiaku sudah 27th, Saku. Aku sudah dewasa," Ucap Naruto singkat –masih dengan senyum lembut yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Dan semakin tampan," Naruto menambahkan.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, membawa serta piring bekas makannya ke tempat cucian piring.

"Taruh saja di situ, akan ku cuci." Sakura bangkit dari posisinya kemudian melangkah menuju Naruto berada –di depan tempat cuci piring.

Segera setelah sampai, Naruto memberi ruang di sampingnya untuk gadis itu.

Sakura mengenakan sarung tangan karet khusus untuk cuci piring.

Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, ia mulai mencuci satu per satu piring-piring kotor.

Naruto hanya memandangi apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto beranjak dari samping Sakura.

Sakura kira bahwa lelaki itu kembali duduk di bangku meja makan. Ia menghela nafas panjang –lega, karena ia tidak akan merasa tidak nyaman seperti Naruto yang memandanginya tadi.

Grep

"Ehh..." Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan suaranya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

Naruto menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura kemudian mengaitkan keduanya. Ia mendekap erat gadis itu dari belakang.

"Na... ru...," Panggil Sakura sedikit canggung.

Hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan kala kepala lelaki tersebut berada di lehernya.

"Hmm..." Naruto hanya bergumam menyahuti panggilan Sakura.

"Eungghhh...," Lagi, Sakura mengeluarkan erangan halus dari bibirnya ketika Naruto mulai menyesap lehernya dari kanan.

Ia tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun. Tubuhnya kaku dan sulit digerakkan.

Naruto kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar dari gadis yang tengah didekapnya itu, "Tubuhmu sangat wangi."

Kedua tangan Sakura yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan karet yang sekarang masih memegang piring dan spons penuh sabun itu terasa lemas.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sangat tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Naru... aku masih mencuci," Ucap Sakura sedikit tegas.

Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya. Tubuh Sakura semakin panas kala Naruto tetap melakukan hal-hal tadi.

"Apa sudah ada pria lain yang menyentuhmu?" Tanya Naruto masih tetap menempelkan bibirnya di leher Sakura.

Beberapa ruam kemerahan telah muncul di leher itu.

"Enghh...," Sakura tidak menjawab. Hanya erangan lembut yang terdengar.

"Baiklah, nanti saja jawabnya. Selesaikan mencucimu dulu, aku mau mandi." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, kemudian melangkah menjauh dari dapur.

Seketika itu pula, Sakura jatuh terduduk karena kakinya sudah terlalu lemas.

Ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya –tak peduli dengan sarung tangan karet yang basah dan terlumuri sabun- agar tak menjerit histeris dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku, kau sedang apa? Keluarlah!" Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura berkali-kali, namun sang pemilik sepertinya sedang tidak mau diganggu. Terbukti tak ada satupun tanggapan dari Sakura.

Setelah Sakura memastikan bahwa Naruto telah berada di kamar mandi, ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan cuciannya itu lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Ia menguncinya dari dalam. Seketika itu pula, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya lalu membekap mulutnya dengan bantal. Ia berteriak sejadinya.

Kesal karena terus-terusan diacuhkan oleh Sakura, Naruto menyudahi aktifitasnya itu –mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar, tujuannya hanya mini market. Mungkin membeli beberapa cemilan, karena hampir tak ada makanan ringan sedikitpun di rumah Sakura.

Naruto memilih apa saja yang ingin ia beli. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia membawa belanjaannya di kasir.

Dengan santai, Naruto berjalan kembali ke rumah Sakura sembari menyesap rokoknya.

Ia tak menyangka akan membawa sekantung besar belanjaan. Padahal tadi ia yakin hanya membeli sedikit. Aneh, pikirnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Saat sampai di halaman rumah Sakura, ia berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka pagar. Ia melihat dua gadis berada di halaman rumah.

Naruto melanjutkan membuka pagar lalu memutuskan untuk menanyai dua gadis tersebut, "Cari siapa?"

"KYAAAA!" teriak dua gadis itu karena terkejut melihat seorang pria dewasa di hadapan mereka.

Naruto ikut-ikutan terkejut dengan teriakan dua gadis itu, reflek, ia menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya beserta rokoknya dan mengangkat dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Haah! KAU SIAPA?!" tanya salah satu gadis yang bersurai pirang yang dikuncir kuda.

Naruto tetap menaikkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ia seperti sedang ditangkap petugas saja. "Aku tinggal di sini, kalian siapa?"

"Haaaaahhh?!" Kedua gadis itu terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Anda tinggal di sini?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalian itu siapa? Ada perlu apa di sini?" Tanya Naruto, kini ia sudah menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Kedua gadis itu saling pandang sesaat, "Maafkan kami, Paman! Kami berdua teman dari pemilik kediaman ini sebelumnya." Gadis bersurai ungu tua itu meminta maaf dengan takut-takut jika pria dewasa di hadapannya itu akan memarahi mereka. "Kami tidak tahu kalau dia sudah pindah, maafkan kami ya, Paman?"

"Tunggu dulu, maksud kalian itu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"I-iya," Jawab gadis bersurai ungu tersebut gugup.

"Oh... jadi kalian temannya Sakura-chan. Dia tidak pindah kok. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan! Namaku Naruto, aku sekarang tinggal di sini bersama Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Kedua gadis tersebut menganga dengan kedua mata mereka yang terbelalak mendengar jawaban dari pria di depan mereka itu.

Klek

Pintu utama terbuka, seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu keluar dengan santainya, membawa sebuah buku yang terbuka disempitkan di tangan kanan –tampaknya ia sedang membaca, terbukti bahwa sekarang gadis itu memakai kaca mata baca yang lumayan besar.

"Eh... Ino... Hinata..." Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah berdiri di samping pria yang mulai sekarang sampai setahun ke depan akan tinggal serumah dengannya itu dengan ekspresi muka sama-sama terkejut –minus Naruto yang malah menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Ini temanmu datang," Ucap Naruto memberitahu pada Sakura.

"Ah... hahaa... Hai, Sakura-chan." Hinata tertawa garing karena belum bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

Ino menatap tajam tepat pada Sakura yang masih terdiam.

Dengan tatapannya saja, Sakura tahu apa yang ingin Ino sampaikan dengan bahasa non-verbal tersebut –Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku! SEMUANYA!-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Luhan EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Alhamdulillah banyak respon yang didapat dari FF ini. Terimakasih sudah RnR, maaf ya saya belum bisa membalas review kalian –saya tidak sempat.

Di chapter ini sudah jelas kan alasannya kenapa Sakura lupa sama wajahnya Naruto, ya karena Naruto udah semakin dewasa. Di sini Naruto usianya 27th dan Sakura baru 18th –masih SMA tahun terakhir. Kesannya emang aneh kalau berpisah Cuma 4th tapi Sakura lupa sama wajahnya Naruto, tapi insyaallah akan saya jabarin pelan-pelan di chapter ke depannya.

Dan sekarang, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Wassalamu'alaikum.


End file.
